jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Margie Hyams
Marjorie "Marjie" Hyams (August 9, 1920 – June 14, 2012) was an American jazz vibraphonist, pianist, and arranger. She began her career as a vibraphonist in the 1940s, playing with Woody Herman (from 1944 to 1945), the Hip Chicks (1945),Gilbert Chase (1906–1992), American Music, From the Pilgrims to the Present,'' revised 3rd ed., pg. 522, University of Illinois Press (1987) ISBN 0252062752 Mary Lou Williams (1946), Charlie Ventura (1946), George Shearing (from 1949 to 1950), and led her own groups, including a trio, which stayed together from 1945 to 1948, performing on 52nd Street in Manhattan.Sally Joan Placksin (born 1948), American Women in Jazz, 1900 to Present, Wideview Books, 1982 ISBN 9780872237605 The media, marquees, and promos often spelled her first-name "Margie;" but, she insisted that it was spelled with a "j." , between 5th & 6th Avenues — looking east (ca. 1948). Notice the Margie Hyams Trio on the marquee at the 3 Deuces Photo: William P. Gottlieb, United States Library of Congress's Music Division]] Hyams had her own trio and quartet (1940–1944) and played with Woody Herman (1944–1945) and Flip Phillips in the mid-1940s. She formed another trio with guitarists such as Tal Farlow, Mundell Lowe, and Billy Bauer from 1945 to 1948. She also arranged and sang with Charlie Ventura, and recorded with Mary Lou Williams. Hyams joined George Shearing in (1949–51). Woody Herman : Jack Siefert (Jacob William Siefert; born 1918), a lifelong friend of Woody Herman, introduced Hyams to Herman, who had already broken convention by hiring a female instrumentalist in 1941, Billie Rogers (born 1919).Gene Lees, Leader of the Band: The Life of Woody Herman, Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 019505671X ISBN 9780195056716 ISBN 0195115740 ISBN 9780195115741 Rogers played trumpet with Herman until 1943.[http://siris-archives.si.edu/ipac20/ipac.jsp?uri=full=3100001~!177353!0 Jack Siefert Woody Herman Collection, 1913-1990,] Smithsonian Institution Research Information System, Archives Center at American History, Call No. ACNMAH 0659 Hyams is one of Woody's exceptional alumni vibraphonists that included Terry Gibbs, Red Norvo, and Milt Jackson, all of whom, according to jazz author Doug Ramsey, were part of a Who's Who quality of an imaginary line-up that was staggering.Douglas K. Ramsey, Jazz Matters: Reflections on the Music & Some of Its Makers, pg. 118 University of Arkansas Press (1989) ISBN 1557280606 ISBN 9781557280602 ISBN 1557280614 ISBN 9781557280619 ISBN 0039453553 ISBN 9780039453558 ISBN 039472271X ISBN 9780394722719Chris Gunnar Albertson (born 1931), Interview with Marjorie Haymes: Women in Jazz, Stereo Review, Volume 41, pg. 141 (September 1978) Liner notes by Art Napolean, transcribed from Albertson's 1978 Stereo Review interview, Forty Years of Women in Jazz (sound recording) }} Family On June 6, 1950, Marjie Hyams married William G. Ericsson (1927–1978)Standard & Poor's Register of Corporations, Directors and Executives, 1975 edition, Volume 2: Directors and Executives. New York: Standard & Poor's Corp. (1975) Who's Who in America, 38th edition, 1974–1975, Marquis Who's Who, Wilmette, IL (1974) ISBN 0837901383 ISBN 9780837901381''Who's Who in America, 39th edition, 1976–1977,'' Marquis Who's Who, Wilmette, IL (1976) ISBN 0837901391 ISBN 9780837901398''Who's Who in America, 40th edition, 1978–1979,'' Marquis Who's Who, Wilmette, IL (1978) ISBN 0837901405 ISBN 9780837901404Obituary: William G. Ericsson, Chicago Tribune, November 1, 1978 in Chicago,Cook County, Illinois, Marriage Index, 1930–1960 and, from 1951 to 1970, played, taught, and arranged in Chicago.Marc Alyse Myers (born 1956), [http://www.jazzwax.com/2011/02/interview-marjorie-hyams.html Interview: Marjorie Hyams,] JazzWax, February 17, 2011 Sibling * Brother, Mark Hyams (1914–2007) was a jazz pianist who played with big bands, including those of Will Hudson (mid-1930s) and Spud Murphy (late 1930s). Mark married L'ana Webster ( Alleman; 1912–1997), a saxophonist and bandleader who was once married to jazz guitarist Jimmy Webster (James Donart Webster; 1908–1978) Selected discography References General references The Complete Jazz At the Philharmonic On Verve, 1944–49, 10 CDs, Verve Records (1998) Scott Yanow, class=artist|id=p88966/biography|pure_url=yes}} Marjorie Hyams at Allmusic The Complete Encyclopedia of Popular Music and Jazz, 1900-1950, Three volumes, by Roger D. Kinkle (1916–2000), "Hyams" in Vol 2, Arlington House Publishers, New Rochelle, NY (1974) ISBN 0870002295 ISBN 9780870002298 The Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Third edition, Eight volumes, edited by Colin Larkin, "Hyams in Vol 4, Muze, London (1998) Grove's Dictionaries, New York (1998) ISBN 1561592374 ISBN 9781561592371 ISBN 033374134X ISBN 9780333741344 The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, First edition, Two volumes, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld (born 1950), Macmillan Press, London (1988) ISBN 0333398467 ISBN 9780333398463 ISBN 093585939X ISBN 9780935859393 The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld (born 1950), St. Martin's Press, New York (1994) ISBN 0312113579 ISBN 9780312113575 The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, Second edition, Three volumes, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld (born 1950), Macmillan Publishers, London (2002) ISBN 1561592846 ISBN 9781561592845 ISBN 033369189X ISBN 9780333691892 William D. Clancy, with Audree Coke Kenton, foreword by Steve Allen, Woody Herman: Chronicles of the Herds, Schirmer Books (1995) ---- Inline citations Category:Vibraphonists Category:Arrangers